Nascido para ser Selvagem
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Como verdadeiros filhos da natureza, nós nascemos para sermos selvagens" ::: ::: Hentai.


"Nascido para ser Selvagem"

"**Nascido para ser Selvagem"**

**-**

**-**

"_**Like a true nature's child"**_

_Como um verdadeiro filho da natureza._

"_**We were born, born to be wild"**_

_Nós nascemos, nascemos para sermos selvagens__**.**_

**Born to Be Wild – Hinder.**

**-**

**-**

O bar da esquina em que ele estava poderia ser comparado a um lugarzinho de quinta categoria. Uma mesa de sinuca e vários homens em volta dela tentavam a todo custo encaçapar as bolas do jogo. O moreno acompanhava o jogo com um copo de whisky na mão. Observava cada passo dos jogadores e fazia sua própria lógica do jogo. Apesar de saber exatamente como proceder, não jogaria naquela noite. Pelo menos por enquanto.

A sua bebida estava muito mais apreciável do que se esforçar e fazer mais pontos do que todos ali presentes. Podia dar-se ao luxo de não o fazer. Movimentou a cabeça levemente quando o som da música o chamou para sua dimensão.

Gostava de ver as bandas que se apresentavam de vem em quando naquele lugar, mesmo que muitas das pessoas preferissem lugares mais sofisticados para isso. Para Shikamaru, o que valia era a capacidade de o eletrizar.

E isso era difícil até mesmo para muitos dos bateristas e guitarristas experientes que estavam acostumados a levar o público ao delírio, imagine para os ainda inexperientes que tentavam a todo custo despertar a atenção e conquistar alguns elogios dos que ali estavam presentes.

Não era da índole do homem de cabelos presos se soltar e dançar feito um louco no meio dos que ali estavam e, aliás, isso nunca fora de seu feitio. Odiava ter de se movimentar no meio das pessoas e ter de tomar o cuidado de não tropeçar ou esbarrar em alguém. Tudo isso era muito problemático para ele. Preferia acender seu cigarro ao fundo do lugar ou em qualquer lugar um tanto distante de qualquer um que pudesse esbarrar contra si próprio e o fazer derramar sua bebida nas próprias roupas.

O lugar não era muito bem iluminado, pois muitas luzes acabariam por estragar o clima de distração que o lugar podia proporcionar e apenas uma luzinha fraca acabava por não deixar que o lugar caísse num breu total.

Raras coisas tiravam a atenção do Nara quando ele se concentrava nas músicas que tocavam. E aquela parecia o ter prendido um pouco. Os olhos escuros pareceram focar uma direção indistinta e o gole farto fez com que ele esquecesse momentaneamente do cigarro que se consumia sozinho em suas mãos.

A jaqueta de couro esquentou o corpo do rapaz e logo colocou o copo sobre uma mesa de bilhar que a esta altura já estava ocupada por um casal que praticamente se satisfaziam mutuamente em público. As mãos do rapaz seguravam as coxas da moça com tanta força e vontade que mesmo Shikamaru, que era tão pouco interessado na vida alheia, percebeu que dali a alguns minutos a curta saia estaria na cintura.

Caminhou até um suporte que, sendo freqüentador assíduo do lugar, sabia que existia e pendurou a peça que o fez soltar algumas gotículas de suor.

A regata cavada branca revelava os braços largos e brancos que ele possuía contrastando com o cinto entrelaçado dele. Voltou até onde havia depositado o copo com líquido ainda pela metade e ao observar o casal, pode confirmar suas suspeitas.

Com anos de experiência, já havia presenciado coisas muito mais chocantes e sorriu de lado ao se lembrar de uma experiência própria que tinha acontecido ainda quando era um adolescente.

De todas que ele passou, aquela era a mais excitante na opinião dele e de alguns dos amigos que haviam presenciado a cena. Mas eles só sabiam porque pegaram o moreno no flagra, caso contrário, a pouca vontade dele ao comentar qualquer fato, jamais os deixaria ficarem sabendo.

Por um momento, perguntou-se o que tinha acontecido com a outra protagonista da historia, afinal desde aquele incidente, não a tinha visto mais.

Lembrava-se da fisionomia dela com perfeição e ainda a achava bonita, mesmo que os anos transcorridos tendessem a apagá-la da memória. Também recordava dos gemidos altos que ela soltava quando o sentia dentro de si.

O nome dela ele ainda recordava. E ele jamais esqueceria de como o soube.

_As luzes brilhavam descontroladamente e enchiam o ambiente de flashes e movimentos aparentemente robóticos e quebrados. Lá fora, o temporal que ameaçava deixar a todos sem luz, caía. De vez em quando, um raio ou trovão insistia em ser mais alto que as notas que eram tocadas aos ali presentes. O costumeiro cigarro não saíra de sua boca ao dar um olhar um tanto mais penetrante para a loira próxima de si._

_O sorriso maroto dela se abriu quando percebeu que os olhos negros dele pararam sobre os verdes dela. Ele estava abobado e não sabia como prosseguir. Ela percebeu._

_A meia arrastão deixava-o indeciso sobre as pernas que ele cobiçava e tentava adivinhar se seriam tão belas se estivessem livres dela. Mas gostava da peça, ainda mais quando viu que elas eram usadas junto de uma cinta-liga rosa._

_Mas que ele só viu quando ela subiu os zíperes da saia vestia. O jeans surrado deu espaço à imaginação dele._

_Parecia pasmo com o que via e sentiu-se ainda mais quando ela chegou próxima ao seu ouvido e sussurrou:_

_- Olhe para mim!_

_E então ela se afastou e caminhou até as escadas do palco. Ele a seguiu com os olhares e tratou de se aproximar para que não perdesse nenhum lance. E então, ela subiu e esperou que a música acabasse e deu sinal ao vocalista para que cedesse o microfone por alguns segundos._

_E naquele mesmo instante ela parou a festa e atraiu os olhares de todos com as curtas palavras que pronunciou._

_- Hey, Garoto de verde! – chamou ela, ganhando ainda mais a atenção de Shikamaru. – Meu nome é Temari e se quer saber mais, minha calcinha é de uma cor que eu gostaria de mostrar-lhe pessoalmente! – concluiu ela, entregando o microfone e descendo ao encontro dele._

_Ainda com as bochechas vermelhas, recebeu o beijo devorador que a loira lhe deu e tratou de mandar o sangue concentrado em sua face a outro lugar muito mais propício. _

_Arrastou a moça até o fim do salão e lá tratou de passear as mãos pelo corpo feminino e em troca recebendo o mesmo. Foi quando a luz se apagou e a exclamação geral foi ouvida. Shikamaru não imaginou que gostaria tanto de estar no escuro com uma desconhecida._

_Ele também não imaginou que ela aproveitaria a oportunidade para tocar-lhe no lugar mais sensível. Não só tocou como o pegou com vontade, fazendo-o soltar um gemido contido. Diante do transe do toque, esqueceu-se imediatamente que a luz poderia voltar a qualquer momento e enfiou-lhe a mão sob a minúscula saia e quando ela intensificou o movimento, ele a surpreendeu abaixando-se rapidamente e puxando sua calcinha de lado minuciosamente._

_A satisfação dela se apresentou ainda mais quando a língua dele começou a movimentar sua intimidade. Chegou até a pensar que jamais receberia isso no meio de tanta gente e de um garoto que parecia parado até ela abrir os zíperes para o atiçar._

_E foi quando ela começou a desmanchar o cabelo dele com as mãos que a luz voltou._

_E num piscar de olhos, todos a sua volta os encaravam._

Riu. Definitivamente, aquele era a coisa mais insensata que já havia feito na vida. Duvidou muito que faria o mesmo hoje em dia. Já não era um inconseqüente, era maduro o suficiente para segurar-se.

Pelo menos era o que Shikamaru achava. Acendeu outro cigarro ao ver que o seu já estava quase queimando sua mão. Era melhor fumar e relaxar já que suas lembranças fizeram com que algo mais em seu corpo reagisse, ainda que de modo discreto. Controlar-se-ia, afinal ele não era um menino descontrolado hormonalmente.

Tratou de buscar mais bebida.

Soltando uma fileira de fumaça calmamente, percebeu ser olhado por uma ruiva que o encarava felinamente. Retornou os mesmos olhares, afinal aquela mulher poderia lhe render algum prazer por algumas horas no fim da noite ou agora mesmo, já que mesmo com sua brilhante capacidade de raciocínio, não pudesse prever.

O rebolado sexy dela o instigou e ele tornou a olhá-la com certa malícia. Aproximou-se dela e ainda que de leve, insinuou-se com o corpo e ela lhe correspondeu com o rebolar rente a sua pele.

As mãos dele trataram de apoiar o tronco feminino enquanto ela tentava dançar e enlouquecer. Enlouquecer tanto ele como a si própria.

Foi quando a mão dela agarrou o pescoço dele e ela virou um pouco o rosto para ter e dar acesso à sua boca.

Shikamaru já podia sentir o hálito quente e levemente alcoolizado dela. Tocaria os lábios da mulher se não tivesse olhado ao seu redor antes de consumar o ato.

No exato momento em que ele vasculhou por segundos, a porta do estabelecimento se abriu e revelou uma mulher conhecida.

Conhecida demais.

E ele parou, deixando a moça encabulada.

- Algum problema? – questionou ela.

- Minha esposa – mentiu ele, soltando-a rapidamente.

Caminhou até ficar próximo da outra. Tinha de confirmar, ainda que não tivesse dúvida alguma de que seria ela.

Os cabelos encaracolados presos e os mesmos olhos verdes de antes. Só que agora muito mais maquiados e destacados que antes. O contorno preto dos olhos deixava-lhe o olhar ainda mais fatal. O decote farto e o pingente que parecia querer se esconder entre os seios dela.

A saia curta e as botas de cano alto. As mesmas pernas que ele alisara num dos momentos mais excitantes e inebriantes de sua vida.

Não se controlou e partiu em direção a ela. Nem mesmo parou para pensar no que diria. Alias, não havia nada a ser dito mesmo ou ele a faria lembrar de uma transa louca a alguns anos atrás que começou no meio de todos e terminou numa ruela habitada por vira-latas e bêbados que se libertavam das doses a mais ali? Seria uma péssima maneira de recordá-la, caso tivesse esquecido.

Somente quando ele parou em frente a ela que ele pareceu raciocinar sobre o que faria. E se ela estivesse acompanhada? Não viu ninguém ali e tratou de observar se suas mãos carregavam qualquer anel que pudesse indicar um possível compromisso.

De todas as suas preguiças e lentidões, aquele raio-x foi realizado numa rapidez impensável, até mesmo por ele.

Foi aí que ela o percebeu e o olhou com a mesma curiosidade que ele. Na tentativa que ela o reconhecesse, soltou um pequeno sorriso, fazendo-a abrir o mesmo malicioso sorriso que da última vez.

Estava feito. Ela lembrava-se do garoto que usou a língua magicamente, afinal como esqueceria?

E então ele a puxou, colando o corpo dela ao seu.

- Quanto tempo, Temari – comentou ele.

- Achei que nunca mais veria o mestre do oral – disse ela, soltando um sorriso dele.

- Fico feliz em se lembrar das minhas habilidades – prosseguiu ele.

- Espero que elas tenham melhorado ainda mais desde então – brincou ela.

- Não pague para ver – aconselhou ele, soltando-a e a levando até o balcão, aonde pagou-lhe uma bebida.

- Por onde tem estado? – perguntou ele, curioso.

- Divorciei-me e desde então, sigo gerenciando jovens talentos – contou ela.

Shikamaru pareceu ser agraciado com as palavras dela.

- E você? – questionou ela. – Continuou aqui?

- Sim – respondeu ele, acendendo outro cigarro. – Não gosto de mudanças – disse ele.

- Casou-se?

- Ainda não encontrei nenhuma mulher que não despertasse total atenção dos homens e tampouco não despertasse nenhuma – respondeu ele.

Ela riu.

- Espero que o garoto sonso encontre-a – disse, rindo.

Ele concordou e um silêncio estranho se instalou, fazendo-a sorrir do nada. Shikamaru sentiu-se idiota e levou o restante da bebida até a boca.

- Bons tempos aqueles - disse ela, por fim.

Ele concordou e a indagou.

- Ainda faz loucuras como aquela?

- Não – disse ela, rindo. – Prefiro privacidade agora – comentou, corando.

- Não me lembro de vê-la com as bochechas rosadas quando subiu naquele palco e nem quando a luz acendeu – falou ele, passando os dedos de leve sobre o rosto dela.

- Também não me lembro de ter tomado qualquer iniciativa para cima de mim – falou ela.

- Certas coisas mudam – respondeu ele, aproximando a boca dele da dela.

Ao ver que a boca masculina estava próxima o suficiente para perceber o que iria acontecer, ela riu e o desconcertou.

- Um _Remember _não lhe parece interessante?

- Muito mais que interessante – respondeu, capturando os lábios dele.

Em instantes, o corpo dele se colou ao dela. Em instantes, as mãos dela circundaram o pescoço dele. Não precisou que a música se intensificasse para que eles assim o fizessem.

O banco que ela sentava, logo recebeu uma perna de cada lado, dando espaço ao homem que ao meio se achava. Riu mentalmente quando imaginou estar na mesma situação que o garoto no início da noite. Logo, as mãos de Shikamaru desceram até à pele exposta das pernas dela.

As mesmas pernas que o haviam prendido pela cintura num beco escuro. As mesmas pernas grossas e bem feitas. Esculpidas para o prazer. Não sabia ele se era apenas para o prazer de muitos ou de poucos e isso também não lhe interessava. A única coisa que o fazia manter sua atenção focada no instante era a sensação de estar tocando a pele daquela que havia sido a protagonista de sua aventura sexual mais inescrupulosa.

Temari deslizou as mãos da nuca até o tórax dele e então, puxou a camisa dele para fora da calça e tratou de colocar suas mãos para alisarem a pele do homem.

Shikamaru suspirou ao sentir a pele dela tatear a sua. Sentiu o calor das mãos delas passear pelo súbito aquecimento que então se implantava em seu próprio corpo.

Percebeu que se ela passasse a língua novamente em sua orelha e deslizasse a mão ainda mais para baixo, não sairia dali sem levantar alguns olhares e então, a desceu do banco.

Assim que a puxou, a saia minúscula subiu e deixou a mostra uma cinta liga ainda mais sensual do que a que ela usava a anos atrás. O rosa berrante havia sido substituído pelo preto.

Tratou de descer a saia assim que viu o olhar do garçom para lingerie recém-aparecida. Ela seria deslumbrante e sensual, mas apenas para ele e ninguém mais durante aquela noite.

Apertou sua cintura e roçou o membro na intimidade dela, mostrando que ele começava a se animar com o que estavam fazendo.

Ela soltou-o e o encarou novamente.

- Acha que ainda pode efetuar seus serviços bocais? – questionou, enquanto recebia uma lambida no lóbulo direito como resposta.

- Vem – disse ele.

Puxou a loira pela mão e tomou o cuidado de pagar as bebidas antes de sair, e então apanhou a jaqueta que deixara pendurada horas atrás.

Colocou a jaqueta nas costas e a segurou com uma mão enquanto a outra velava pela cintura dela.

Deixaram o barzinho e ainda se agarrando no meio do caminho, chegaram até o estacionamento. Ele logo a empurrou e a prensou no capô do carro. O vermelho da cor do veículo despertou ainda mais a excitação dele ao se contrastar com a pele branca dela.

Assim que ela sentiu ser deitada, subiu o tronco e olhou faminta e agarrou a regata dele, levantando-a e não dando tempo para ele perceber que ela o atacaria com a língua e os dentes.

Forçou ainda mais o seu sexo contra o dela. Queria sentir-se mais perto de sua diversão e sentiu a língua dela circundar e morder o mamilo masculino. Soltou um gemido rouco quando ela mordeu sua barriga e passou a língua sob seu umbigo.

Definitivamente, aquela mulher o excitava.

Deixou que ela sugasse sua pele e abrisse com velocidade seu cinto. Suspirou ao senti-la tocar sobre seu sexo. Pulsou mais forte.

Soltou-se dos beijos dela e passou a língua por seu pescoço. Subiu-a pela orelha e circundou as dobras da pele feminina. Ouviu-a suspirar e então, subiu as mãos das coxas e espremeu-as nos seios dela. Queria ouvi-la gemer da mesma forma que antes.

E se possível, com maior intensidade.

Ela colocou um dedo dentro da boxer dele e com o indicador, alisou o membro dele, deslizando-o pelo liquido lubrificante do homem. Shikamaru não se contentou, afinal não queria apenas um dedo a lhe atiçar. Queria que ela arrancasse a sua cueca e segurasse firme em seu órgão.

- Toque-o – pediu ele, abrindo o zíper da blusa dela e colocando rapidamente as mãos sobre os seios nus.

Ela o surpreendeu. Imaginou ele que ela estaria usando um sutiã da mesma cor que sua cinta. Preferiu assim, pois não teria o trabalho de destravar fecho algum desta vez.

Rodeou os mamilos dela e os apertou levemente, descendo a língua que se encontrava no pescoço até os bicos femininos. Mordeu e sugou ainda mais ao vê-la suspirar forte.

Agarrou um deles com força e esfregou a língua com precisão no outro, ouvindo-a gemer mais dessa vez. Alegrou-se ao ver que ela já começava a apresentar os mais claros sinais de excitação.

Fez a trilha de beijos até a saia dela e não hesitou em subi-la rapidamente. Soltou as amarras da cinta-liga e beijou-a por sobre a calcinha.

- Espero que ainda seja bom nisso – disse ela.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas tirou a peça e substituiu-a pela língua. Começou a lambê-la pela extensão toda e então abriu sua parte e passou a friccioná-la em seu ponto mais íntimo com força. Ela começou a gemer ainda mais alto.

- Quanto mais você gostar, mais eu te darei – falou ele, voltando sua língua até seu sexo.

- Acha que esse lugar é seguro o suficiente para que ninguém nos veja? – perguntou ela, sentindo-o introduzir um dedo em sua feminilidade.

- Torça para que não seja uma festa inteira – disse ele, enquanto fazia seu dedo entrar e sair de dentro da mulher.

Com o corpo sobre o dela, fez questão de a olhar fazendo caras e bocas e gravar aquilo em sua mente. Usaria aquela lembrança para seus dias de cinco contra um.

Voltou a estimular o ponto dela, arrancando ainda mais gemidos altos. Percebeu que ela iria gozar se continuasse estimulando-a.

- Ainda não – sussurrou ele.

Ela entendeu e então saiu de cima do capô e o virou, descendo as calças de Shikamaru e lambendo seu órgão sobre a cueca. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou mais pesado enquanto ela subiu os olhos observando o rosto dele prestes a se entregar ao prazer. Lambeu-lhe novamente descendo o tecido e pegando seu membro latejante. Estimulou-o algumas vezes e o viu clamar por ela.

- Quero que sinta meu gosto – pediu ele, encarando-a.

Dessa vez, foi ela que não respondeu com palavras.

Foi com o ato de o colocar na boca que ela começou a subir e descer toda a extensão do membro dele. Num movimento brusco, começou a aumentar a velocidade com que o fazia estremecer.

Shikamaru buscou um pouco de consciência e tentou se aproximar dela para tocá-la, mas só conseguiu rodear os seios dela com os dedos.

Percebeu que ela começou a se desconcentrar de seus movimentos e logo parou, esquecendo momentaneamente do prazer dela. Temari percebeu e se levantou, roçando sua intimidade na dele.

- Ainda não – falou ela, manhosamente.

Percebendo que iriam dar o próximo passo, conduziu-a até dentro do carro e empurrou-a até o banco de trás.

- Aqui é melhor – disse ele, tocando novamente o intimo dela.

Ela concordou e soltou-se sob as mãos deles. O Nara viu que ela estava entregue e que agora podia recebê-lo. Mas esperou ela pedir. Adorava quando imploravam para que ele entrasse.

- Não me faça esperar – falou ela, separando as pernas.

E ele não o fez. Entrou na loira.

Com movimentos bruscos, ele a fez gemer com uma intensidade que nem mesmo conseguira da vez anterior.

- Você melhorou e cresceu – disse ela, enquanto sentia seus seios subirem e descerem conforme as estocadas.

- Seus movimentos também – sussurrou ele.

O moreno que já não tinha seus fios no lugar, puxou o corpo dela e a fez sentar-se em seu colo, enquanto abocanhou um de seus seios. Temari sentiu-se invadida por completo. Os pés eram impedidos de se alongarem mais pelas portas traseiras do carro.

O sobe e desce dela logo o fez estocar mais fundo, fazendo-a bater a cabeça no teto.

- Ai! – exclamou ela.

- Acontece – disse ele, puxando o quadril dela ainda mais para baixo.

Queria poder estar dentro dela e senti-la completamente.

Viu a tocar-se e gemer enquanto admirou o quão bela ela podia parecer. Até mesmo descabelada e suada.

- Calma aí – falou ele.

Temari soltou o membro dele e sabia o que teria de fazer. Puxou o banco para frente e apoiou-se nele, deixando o moreno preenchê-la por trás. Sentia-se como um animal naquela posição, mas não se importava, pois gostava de ser invadida de modo tão primitivo.

Shikamaru tratou de colocar sua mão para trabalhar e enquanto a penetrava, passou a estimular seu clitóris. Temari gemia e ele se excitava ainda mais com os sons que a mulher emitia a cada estocada funda que ele dava.

Apressou os movimentos, tanto do quadril como das mãos e ouviu-a gritar mais alto. Sabia que ela chegaria logo aonde ele também queria chegar. Entrou mais fundo.

- Mais forte – pediu ela.

Ele acatou a ordem e em poucos minutos, ela contraiu-se e perdeu o controle e as forças. Shikamaru sentiu os músculos dela lhe apertarem e estocou mais rápido, chegando ao prazer logo após.

Ainda dentro dela, estocou mais umas duas vezes e saiu da mulher, ofegante.

- Se você agüentar – disse ela. – Eu estou pronta para outra – completou.

- Continua insaciável – brincou ele, jogando-se no banco traseiro e vendo a mulher subir em cima dele.

- Quer um tempo? – perguntou marota.

- Enquanto dou o tempo para mim, não darei a você – falou ele, abrindo as pernas da mulher novamente.

Temari sentiu sua intimidade ser molhada novamente pela saliva dele. Sorriu ao ver que ele era ainda muito bom. O melhor, pensou ela ao começar a sentir um leve formigamento na região intima.

- Parecemos dois selvagens – brincou ela.

- Não, selvagens fariam isso em qualquer lugar – falou, mordendo de leve o ponto dela. – E dessa vez tivemos a decência de entrarmos num carro – completou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Você está certo – disse ela. – Antes éramos selvagens – prosseguiu. – Agora, conservamos apenas alguns instintos animalescos – completou.

Shikamaru concordou.

Afinal, não era todo dia que as feras podiam brincar.

**N/A: Olá! **Bem, me deu vontade de fazer um Hentai, então, eu fiz (que óbvio, não?). E me veio à cabeça de que melhor casal para ilustrar essa idéia seria Shika e Tema. Espero que tenham gostado. Ah, sim, Claro! Eu quero reviews. Todo mundo quer. Reviews não matam!

Obrigada aos que leram.

_**Kissus e Dêem Go!**_


End file.
